Teenage Ride
by Do-You-Have-A-Death-Wish
Summary: Max just moved to Arizona and managed to become friends with Fang something that is thought to be impossible just by insulting Lissa. They become partners for the English project. Will they stay friends or become more? I might add Fax later on. Rater T
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Maximum Ride call me anything but Max and you won't live to tell the tale. Anyways, today is my first day at my new school, in a new place. My mom, sister and I moved to Arizona yesterday so I haven't really had the time to meet my new neighbors, let alone make new friends.

Back to the point. I was woken up today two freaking hours early by my devil sister Ella. Why you may ask. "Duh, you've got to be able to impress the boys on you're first day of school." Her words not mine. By being able to impress the boys, she meant covered in layers and layers of makeup, something the sarcastic tomboy, Max Ride, just didn't do. So I when I got wind of the devil's plans, made a deal with the devil instead, a compromise, she got to choose my outfit.

Seeing as to the fact that Ella didn't have enough time to rush to the mall and bye me a whole new outfit, she just had to make do with my sadly for her, minuscule wardrobe which meant, dark grey skinny jeans with a off the shoulder light grey top that said _Rules are meant to be broken_ and my silver feather charm necklace. I've got to admit, this outfit wasn't too bad.

As soon as I entered the school, I was approached by someone who was obviously a slut and honestly, it wasn't a good look on her. A hot pink skirt that barley covered an inch of her thighs and a crop top that wasn't doing a very good job of hiding her obviously fake cleavage. She was literally the definition of slut.

"Honey, I'm sorry but your fashion sense is just …. Horrible. There's no better word for it." Slut told me, eyeing me up and down.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" I asked her, smiling sweetly.

"Lisa's. Why?" She asked, responding to my smile with a smirk.

" Well Lissa, let's see, mini skirt, crop top, loads of makeup … " I checked off, circling her.

" SLUT ALERT ! " I shouted drawing stares and a few snickers from the students around us while Lissa just gasped in horror.

" You bitch! " Lissa shrieked, waving her perfectly manicured hands at me.

" Honey, if I'm a bitch, what does that make you ? " I asked in my signature sarcastic tone. Figuring that it was good enough, I walked away, leaving her with her mouth wide open.

" Oh and Lissa, you might want to shut your mouth before you eat a fly. " Even without turning back, I could hear Lissa sputter and stomp away in her high heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much, people who reviewed. I personally thought it sucked but to each his own.**

 **But really, I really appreciated the reviews. This one's for you.**

 _Previously on Teenage Ride:_

" _Oh, and you might want to shut your mouth before you catch a fly. "_

 _Even as I walked away, I could hear Lissa sputter as she stomped_

 _away in her high heels…_

I let out a huge unladylike snort, unable to hold it back any longer, as I thought about what Lissa's face looked like. God that was hilarious.

Suddenly I crashed into a rock solid wall. At least I thought it was one until I looked up and realized that it was actually another student. Gosh, his stomach was _really_ hard. I wanted to run my hands over it in a manner that really wasn't like me.

 _Oh, stop it teenage hormones._ I told myself. What was happening to me? The wall spoke.

" Fang. "

Fang? What was he saying? He noticed my confused expression and said, " My name. ".

" Wow, man of many words much? " I asked sarcastically, finally coming to my senses.

He nodded, totally living up to my expectations.

" Schedule " he demanded, sticking his hand out.

" First period Gym – Coach Walker " I recalled as I handed it over. He read it over, nodding slightly as he did so.

" You have all the same periods as me. "

" Woah! Seven words in one sentence! The apocalypse has arrived! " I exclaimed, sarcastic as always as I started walking off. " Sorry. Gotta go. "

 **Fang's POV:**

That girl was something. Now I know what you're thinking. The great Fang has feelings! OMG!

It's true. As emotionless as I look, I actually have feelings.

" FANGLES! " Yay, Iggy has arrived. " How ya been man? I haven't seen you in years! "

" Iggy. I saw you yesterday. " I rolled my eyes. As you may have noticed, Iggy can be a tad dramatic at times.

" _Who's the hot chick that was checking_ _out? "_ Iggy whispered, leaning towards me.

" Well I haven't seen her before, so I'm assuming it's the new girl Max. " I replied, not bothering to whisper.

" Max? " Iggy asked incredulous, " You mean the one who insulted Lissa? " His eyes had gone wide. I snickered. I could totally imagine the sarcastic Max insulting Lissa.

" What did she say? " I asked, actually curious.

" Oh, the usual. " Iggy said dismissively, " Slut, etc. But she walked off right after aying it, leaving Lissa sputtering.

I snorted. Somehow I got the feeling that Max would become my friend. I don't know, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she seemed to dislike Lissa almost as much as I did. I shuddered, just thinking of whom I loved to sarcastically think of as the Red Headed Wonder.

Lissa


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Exams. That word is self-explanatory.**

 _Previously on Teenage Ride:_

 _Somehow I got the feeling that Max would become my friend. I don't know, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she seemed to dislike Lissa almost as much as I did. I shuddered, just thinking of whom I loved to sarcastically think of as the Red Headed Wonder._

 _Lissa_

Oh god, how dense is that girl? How many times did I need to tell her that I did not like her and did NOT want to go out with her!

" _Hey Fang " A voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw, you guessed it, Lissa._

" _Wha do you want? " I asked, exasperated._

 _She pouted " That's no way to greet a friend "_

" _Well, you're not my friend. Deal with it. " With that, I walked off._

" _Do you want to go out with me ? " she said, no, shrieked, from behind me._

" _For the last time, NO! "_

Why didn't that bitch ever understand? Yay, now I'm irritated. I sighed, walking to my room, and got out my guitar. I loved it, it was black and when you looked at it from the right angles, you could see these cool designs.

No one knew about it except Iggy. I don't know why but I've never bothered to tell anyone and Iggy only found out when he walked in on me playing it the day my mom died.

 _Creak. The door opened behind me but I didn't bother turning around, I just kept playing. The music seemed to just flow out of me like it would never stop._

" _Fang? " a surprised voice asked from behind me. My head snapped up. It was Iggy. He didn't know about my music. I quickly put my guitar away but didn't bother wiping the tears running down my face._

" _Are you okay? " Iggy asked softly, sitting down on the bed next to me. I shook my head my voice still locked up inside me. I hadn't said a word since the funeral and didn't plan on saying one anytime soon._

I still remember that day. Even now I barely talked, but after my mom died, I hadn't spoken for a week. I started strumming the guitar not any particular song but slowly, it turned into something I hadn't heard before. I started singing along.

 _Remember those walls I built_ _  
_ _Well, baby, they're tumbling down_ _  
_ _And they didn't even put up a fight_ _  
_ _They didn't even make a sound_

I smiled. That's exactly the way I felt the moment I looked into Max's eyes. I felt like I was about

to tell her everything, spill all my secrets. I sighed. As soon as I thought about Max, the music

rushed out of me. Why did I think about her so much?

I think I'm falling in love.

 **Max PoV:**

Today was so much fun. In school, we basically did nothing since a lot of the teachers and students were still on leave. The almost half my class was absent. I just put on my headphones and listened to music, propping up my legs o the table infront of me.

This wasn't really school day so tomorrow would actually be my first day of actual school.

 **Sorry if this chappie kinda sucked. I'm tired.**

 **Signng off,**

 **Do-You-Have-A-Death-Wish**


End file.
